


MMMbop

by Zen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blooper Reel Clips, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not all monsters and blood for Sam and Dean, sometimes there are giggles, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMMbop

**Author's Note:**

> Vidder: Zeneyepirate  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Song: Mmmbop by Hanson  
> Warnings: Wincest, and use of the blooper reel.  
> Download: [right click and save](http://zeneyepiratevids.com/mmmbop.divx)  
> File Size: 39.3

This vid was made for Club Vivid at VividCon 2008.


End file.
